


A fog warrior in Halamshiral

by KimsyWims



Series: Inquisitor Isala Shadow: The fog warrior of Seheron [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff, Fog Warriors, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Big Vashoth Over Tiny Dragon Elf, Protective Parents, Qunari, Qunlets, Trespasser Spoilers, dragon elf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:50:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6204895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimsyWims/pseuds/KimsyWims
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isala never intended to become inquisitor, but here he is, three years later. When Divine Victoria calls for the exalted council, the ex-fog warrior has full intention to leave his role as inquisitor and live the rest of his life as one of Bull's chargers.<br/>However a string unforeseen events makes him reconsider that choice. Maybe the world just isn't ready for the inquisitor to step down quite yet. </p><p>This is the continued work of "Out of the fog a warrior was born", Where the dragon-elf Isala Shadow is forced to save the world. Again, this time in Halamshiral.<br/>So, Trespasser spoilers up ahead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ataashi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we go guys. The continue of Inquisitor Isala Shadow's life, it's two years after Corypheus' death and Isala is about ready to retire. Of course, the world seem to have other plans for out dragon elf.
> 
> Needless to say again, but... TRESPASSER SPOILERS

**9:44 Dragon -Halamshiral-**

Two years had passed since they had slain Corypheys at the ruins of The temple of sacred ashes. 

Two whole years where Isala had been bounced around from one fancy party to the next fancy gala. Twirled around on the ballroom floors in uncountable dances and gatherings. For two years he had smiled more fake smiles than a magister probably did in a lifetime and he sometimes was concerned his face would stuck that way. 

And to the void with it all because Isala sure hated it. He hated how he was still dragged to the dinners and political meetings against his vivid protesting. Yes, without him going on all these fancy parties and dinners the whole inquisition would surely crumble under their feet, but maybe it was about time. Corypheus was dead, if not all, most of the rifts were closed and there was nothing threatening to destroy Thedas. 

Maybe it was time they sent their soldiers home and left Skyhold to the next time some force needed it.

**"Will you disband the inquisition then? Or will you simply quit as inquisitor?"** The usual voice of the dragon appeared in his head and Isala sighed quietly.  _"I think it is time the inquisition disbanded. Cullen is already torn, I know he want to follow Dorian to Teviner. Leliana is here and Josephine... well, she is probably the only one who want it to survive by now."_ **"What of Ataashi?"** _"Ataashi will enjoy the life as a mercenary. Travels, forests, adventures. He'll be happy."_

The dragon made the  usual approval feeling and Isala smiled slightly.  **"What of your hand?"** The smile slipped from his lips by the mention of his hand. During the last year, the anchor had become increasingly painful. It flared up at random occasions or just hurt, badly.  _"If the pain reach beyond my shoulder... we cut it off and hope for the best. We'll survive with one arm."_

The dragon didn't answer but Isala could feel the gears turning in there. Perhaps there was something else they could try before going with drastic measures, but that was for later. He hadn't even told anyone about the issue, didn't want to concern or worry Bull. But he had a feeling that Bull suspected _something_ being wrong. Not just Bull, Sera at times looked at his arm and Cole had once asked him why he didn't tell anyone about the hurt. 

Though, Isala didn't feel as if it was anyone else's business. He'd take care of it on his own when the time came. Well, he supposed it might be a bit difficult to cut his own arm off by himself, but maybe he could just step in the way of some bandit's sword and make it look like an accident. That way he wouldn't have to explain that his hand had been acting up and no one would need to get upset he hadn't told them about the problem. 

But that whole thing was something he didn't have time to concern himself with right now as he had something a bit more urgent that occupied his minds. Leliana, or rather Divine Victoria that her name now was, had been holding both Orlais and Ferelden off for as long as possible. But now she had been forced to call for an exalted council to establish the fate of the inquisition. 

Ferelden wanted to see the inquisition disbanded immediately. According to them, the inquisition had done what they had set out to do and it was now time to step back. A sentiment the king of Ferelden didn't really share. Alistair and Isala had met at several occasions for private evenings where they'd enjoy chatting like two regular nobodies that had a bunch of interesting stories to share.

But if Alistair wished to remain on the throne, he'd have to listen to what his people were asking for and his people (Or the arls and whatnot) were not enjoying the size of the inquisition army. Nor were they really happy about how close to their borders Skyhold laid. As if Isala was plotting on taking over Ferelden.

Alistair knew that wasn't what he wanted, but the rest of Ferelden didn't know Isala like the two had got to know each other. 

Then there was Orlais. They were still very much aware that the only reason Empress Celene were still alive and on the throne was because of the inquisition. So they couldn't outright call for the inquisition to be taken apart. The game wouldn't allow for that. What they did call for however was a collar and a leash, to put the inquisition at their heel like a loyal dog.

Not that they would say it like that though. They used their fancy words, empty promises and suggested alliances, reminding how powerful they would be if they worked together. Of course, using the game against Isala was as effective as if they had thrown a pile of leafs at him. 

He knew the game and he played it to win. What he lacked in the game he weighed up in a beautiful face. 

However he had already decided what he wanted to do with this meeting. Not that he had confirmed nor denied this to either of the ambassadors, the game was to never trust anyone and keep your cards to yourself. Also,  ** _never_** do what someone else tells you to do. The decisions must be his and everyone must know they were made by him without influence from any other. 

As he stood there in the gardens of the winter palace he remembered the first time he had come there. It felt like ages ago, how long time it  had been since anyone dared to call him rabbit. In honor of that day he had dressed accordingly. Which meant scandalous as ever of course. 

He had tight leather pants made by the skin of a frost dragon, black up by his crotch and under his belts and pouches, but fading into a blue by his knees and almost white down by his feet. Of course he wore no shoes, he never did, just his usual foot wrappers. No shirt per usual, but white vitaar to accent muscles and make him look a little more buff than he might be. Last, but not least, his dreadlocks were neatly tied with dragon teeth and pink frilly feathers, the kind Ataashi and Bull both loved. 

He might go to all the fancy parties and had a title, the coin and everything else that made you a noble in this world. But he'd never actually be one and he'd never dress like one. He dressed as if he was ready for battle in Seheron, because it was comfortable and playing the game was at least as dangerous as fighting a war. 

"Inquisitor!" Varric called out cheery. "Andraste's ass am I glad to see you!"

Isala jumped startled. He had missed Varric and the man who stood beside him as he had been deep in thought. Well, Varric was a lot shorter than even him so he supposed it wasn't too strange he had missed him. But damn, it had been a long time since he had seen the dwarf. Varric had moved to Kirkwall soon after the fall of Corypheus, and Isala had only seen him a few times while helping with rifts in the city. 

"Varric! My favorite dwarf in all of Thedas! And his letter carrying friend." Isala said and grinned. "Am interrupting?"

"Yes." The human beside Varric said with annoyance. Not that Varric seemed to share that sentiment though so Isala took it as a 'no'. 

"Ah! Great! I love to interrupt important things." Isala said with a wide grin. 

Varric snorted amused and shook his head while the other man looked as if he stood close to a large pile of dragon shit. Isala didn't mind, that man seemed to have a stick up his ass, and not in the enjoyable way. Varric introduced the human as the as the previous provisional viscount and then informed that he was the new viscount. 

Apparently if you did enough work on trying to get the city back to be a city, the nobles appointed you to viscount. Not that Varric looked to be honestly complaining over his new title. And to Seneshal Bran's horror Varric didn't only make Isala a comte and gave him his own estate in hightown, but also gave him a key to one of the large chain net's in the harbor. 

Isala was both amused and touched by the act. Amused because Bran looked like if he'd get grey hair before the month was over and touched because he had never had his very own home before. Sure there was  Skyhold, but Skyhold wasn't actually his, he couldn't repaint the wall on whim or other changes of the place. In a home he'd be allowed to do whatever he wanted. 

"So, how's Ataashi?" Varric asked and Isala smiled fondly.

"Growing." He said with a chuckle. "He's three now, charms his way into everyone's hearts of course." Isala said proudly. 

"Well, I'm sure you're dying to meet both him and your Qunari conquest before this whole thing starts." Varric said with a chuckle. "See you for a round of wicked grace before I'm going back to Kirkwall?"

"I'd never miss it." He assured

And with that Isala walked away with regal bearing and grace in his steps. Just because he was eager he couldn't let his charade fall, nobles and players of the game was everywhere even if they hadn't started the negotiations yet. There was also something strange going on. Isala had seen one of those Orlesian Harlequins lurking in the shadows and when he had looked at her she had vanished with a shadow cloak. 

There was also the lack of servants all over the place. Usually he wouldn't be the one to point out that the elves were acting odd, but he was the only elf around save for Sera it seemed, and he didn't like that. Elves were usually all over the place, listening to whispers and gossips and ready to share. He'd ask Sera about it later, but first, he wanted to see Bull and Ataashi. 

He hadn't seen them for a week as he had been extremely busy with preparations for the winter palace and that hadn't been the best place for Ataashi. So Bull and the chargers had left earlier and taken a slight detour to keep out of the way. And now all Isala wanted was for Bull to kiss him and to hug Ataashi. 

He found them both in the small tavern, Bull grinning over a dragon scull in the middle of the room. He wondered if the chargers had managed to sneak it up behind them as they had planned or if Bull had noticed them. Krem's smug smile said that if Bull had noticed it, he had pretended not to.

Ataashi was standing beside Bull, his tiny little hand holding to the three of Bull's fingers that wasn't mangled. His little blue-grey eyes were filled of pride and happiness and Isala chuckled lightly. No doubt Krem had let the little qunlet help with Bull's birthday gift. However the chuckle made the boy turn his head and he shone up like the sun as he set off in a sprint, practically pouncing Isala. Isala quickly caught him and pulled him up over the ground into his arms. 

"Daddy!" The little one squealed in a high pitch that probably had damaged Isala's hearing permanently. 

Not that Isala complained. He complained about nothing when it came to his little boy. He just held him close and began attacking him with kisses. The boy laughed and quickly put his little hands over Isala's mouth to stop him. Isala just happily proceeding to press kisses to the little hands in return. 

Ataashi had been with them for a year and a half. Isala had found him when he had been out with Bull and the chargers, his parents had been dead and the little boy had been hidden under a pile of dirt and rubble. At first, the plan had been to give him to first best Vashoth group they came by. But after a week, Isala couldn't bear to be parted from the little boy and Bull had melted to him as well. 

That's also why the boy was Ataashi, Isala had foolishly enough let Bull name him. They'd probably get bitten in the ass for the choice of name in the future but Bull had been adamant and the boy had started listening to the name almost at once. 

"Nooo! Dad stop!" Ataashi cried out while giggling madly over the kisses.

"I can't! I am forced to kiss cute little warriors while they are defenseless!" He exclaimed and bombarded his little face with more kisses. 

"Take papa, not me!" The little one squealed.

"Yes, come on Kadan, you heard him." Bull said with a grin. "Always listen to immekari, kisses for papa."

Isala laughed lightly and leaned in for a proper kiss from Bull while keeping their squirming boy between the two of them. Ataashi had lively grey-blue eyes, black hair, almost the black Isala had on his hair. Two little nubs that Bull assured would one day grow into two impressive horns. Then Bull'd say a bunch of dirty puns until Isala cracked and laughed over it instead of looking sternly at Bull for teaching their kid dirty puns so young.

"Did they manage to sneak it in or did you notice?" He asked and nodded to the dragon skull. 

"They distracted me with Ataashi." Bull said and laughed. "Little traitor, was on their side all along." Bull grunted and winked. 

"We ticked him! We did uncle Kem!" Ataashi said proudly.

"Course we did lil' chief!" Krem called over with a grin. 

Isala smiled amused and shifted Ataashi over to his other hip. He was just three, but he was a three year old Vashoth. Soon enough Isala would have problem carrying the little guy. Luckily, Bull was more than capable of continuing for years to come. After all, Bull still sometimes threw Isala over his shoulder and just walked away with him to get a good fuck now and then. A kid hadn't stopped their sex life much, that time with the chandelier had been impressive.

"Yeah, he's as tricky as both of you! I've already called dibs for him when he's old enough to be a jenny." Sera informed from the table. "Speakin'of, I need to talk to you yeah?" 

"Alright Sera, just a moment." Isala promised. 

Right now he just wanted to hold Ataashi close while Bull had his arm around his waist. Today would be a trying day with the council and he wanted to enjoy the brief bliss of being with friends and family before being thrown to the wolves. 

If only he'd have known what was waiting for him around the corner. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here we are again, one dragon smelling elf, a sea of Qunari, ancient elven gods and so much more. 
> 
> I hope you will enjoy this as much as you enjoyed the past chapters.  
> Thank you for reading and as always, Kudos and comments are very appreciated! :)


	2. Banditry and soldiers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isala is tired and the exalted council is just as ridiculous as he had expected. However Qunari does not make things better.

**9:44 Dragon -The winter palace-**

"The inquisition established an armed presence in Fereldan territory. You outright seized Caer Bronarch in Crestwood!" Arl Teagan said in clear annoyance.

Isala actually snickered over that. Sleep deprivation was getting the best of him and he leaned his head forwards until it rested against the book in front of him while trying to suffocate his laughter. Which of course only turned into a hysterical outburst of mad giggling when he realized that the book hidden beneath the other book was actually a copy of Swords and Shields. 

He was aware that everyone in the room was staring at him by now, Josephine most likely in horror. But he couldn't help it, he hadn't slept properly in a week, there was a smutty novel under his face and this Fereldan was accusing him for seizing a fort that had been forgotten by the Fereldans and overrun by bandits, demons and water. He only wished Bull, Varric or Sera had been there because they'd have understood the funny in this. 

"I am most sorry!" Josephine quickly apologized. "The inquisitor has a three year old son, he has not slept well lately." Josephine easily smoothed over.

"Quite understanding lady Montyliet, I know a very good nanny would you have the need for one." Lord Cyril said politically. 

"Leave Ataashi out of this." Isala said between snickers and shook his head amused. "I apologize. Arl Teagan, would you wish your keep back? I could leave it exactly as I found it, just give me some time to find for some willing bandits lead by an avvar berserk and it'll be nice and rustic in no time. Shall I also try to fill the lake again? Throw in a couple of rifts and demons?" He offered almost sounding sincere. 

Josephine stared at him in horror while Leliana was clearly keeping from laughter between the two ambassadors. Arl Teagan just stared at him as if he had sprouted a beard or a second head, while Lord Cyril's mouth twitched slightly in amusement over the statement. Isala just smiled lazily, letting the dragon show a little more pointy teeth than probably needed.

Arl Teagan quickly ventured into an upset rant before he began to throw accusations about the inquisition invading, even if Isala had been quite honest in the offer to give back Caer Bronarch. They didn't exactly need the place anymore but had remained since Ferelden hadn't asked to get the keep back. If they had asked Isala would have retracted his men and happily given the place back to Alistair.

As it was, Alistair had just said he was happy someone was keeping bandit's and demons from Crestwood. 

Before Isala knew it, Teagan had begun to complain about the grey wardens and what they had done, ages ago. Then pointed out the grey warden's involvement in the inquisition. Which was ridiculous because Teheron Mahariel had taken command over the grey wardens and were trying to fix the mess in Wisehaupt. They didn't even have Felix left as he had went back to Tevinter to create the first warden outpost there.

Isala sighed heavily and let his head fall back against the book in front of him, without the hysterical giggles this time.

Why did everyone assume that he wanted any power at all? He was a simple elf who wanted nothing but his friends and family safe, an elf who wanted to fight bad people and have a lot of wonderful sex with Bull. Why would he want to invade and rule a country? Especially Ferelden where Alistair and his wife was doing a very nice job of bringing racial equality into the country, in difference of many other places of Thedas. 

However a inquisition guard suddenly stood beside him and Isala just barely managed to keep himself from lashing out by the startle. He had been having a conversation with the dragon about why turning into a drake to make them both shut up wasn't a good thing to do right now. The guard had a little smile on her lips as she stood leaned in towards him, clearly having something to say to just him and no one else in the room. 

"Pardon me inquisitor, but the Divine Victoria wishes to speak with you. In private." She said silently to him.

Isala blinked, had Leliana left? He looked up at her and she just smiled between the two arguing men. They were still dodging words back and forth about the grey wardens. Isala blinked and looked at the messenger, then he snorted and nodded. Seemed like Divine Victoria could be at all places at once, just like Leliana had been able to when she was his spymaster. Isala stood up with a smile. 

"Pardon me gentlemen but I fear I must call for a break... children will not be waited for and I might need that name to the nanny you had lord Cyril." He said and sent of a charming smile to the Orlesian. "Arl Teagan, I will personally send a letter to King Alistair and we'll come to an agreement over Crestwood." He assured.

"But of course. I will send you a letter." The Orlesian said with a pleasant smile. 

Isala bowed politely before walking out of the room. Whatever this was, it better not be more bullshit or he might explode. 

 ☆★☆★☆

Isala stared at the dead Qunari in front of him and felt the need to run, far, far, far, far away. Sure he could turn himself to a drake now, fighting him in that shape was hell according to the chargers. But against the entire antaam, there was just so much a drake could do. For fuck's sake, him and his people took down high dragons with only five people in the party.

Leliana was crouched down, by the body, examining without touching. She couldn't get blood on her white robes. People might not mind a little blood splatter on Leliana's clothes, but Divine Victoria was supposed to be pure and couldn't be seen with blood stains. 

"Bull once said to Dorian, _'If you ever see a member of the bereesad in full armor, you run because it's war'_. He wasn't joking. That's a Karashok and apparently, we're at war." Isala said stiffly.

"But, how did he get into the winter palace?" Leliana asked and looked at the dead Qunari as she stood up slowly. "And how was he separated from his allies?"

"I miss Corypheus." Isala said with a heavy dramatic sigh. "At least he just wanted to kill everyone and destroy the world. I'll see where this soldier came from, meanwhile, trust no one." 

"Should we expect spies?" Leliana asked causally. "And how many?"

"Of course, there is already a bunch of them in the inquisition. I don't know who they're working for but they have bothered me for quite some time. Also... all elven servants are missing from Orlais, I'd like you to send a letter to Briala if you could. Personally or through one of the inner circle." 

"I will look into it." 

"Do you think Josephine can keep the peace talks for a while longer?"

"Of course the first days are just speeches and posturing anyway. They also believe you are having a family crisis. They both are aware the trouble of children and you already blamed Ataashi." She pointed out amused. 

Isala groaned over that, three years and his immekari was already made part of the game because of him. He didn't really like it but it was the most acceptable excuse he had been able to come up with. Leliana chuckled lightly and ushered him out of the room and Isala headed straight towards the Tavern. Before he did anything possibly dangerous and Qunari related he needed to know Ataashi was safe. 

He could have asked Leliana to send a runner to Bull and tell him he needed to get Ataashi to Krem, but he couldn't trust anyone he didn't know inside and out already. Qunari were tricky and had a very good discipline, meaning they could keep their head through mostly everything and were hard to spot. He better not even give them that information.

He found Bull by a table with Sera, Varric, Blackwall and the chargers. Ataashi was giggling in Varric's lap while the dwarven Viscount of Kirkwall was telling a story, a story about the fabled inquisitor. Isala leaned to Bull's back and kissed his cheek gently, he could feel Bull's tension ebb out slightly and Isala knew this day would be hell for both of them.

"I need you in this, we're possibly taking on the entire antaam if we're having bad luck." He mumbled quietly. "Varric I will slay you if you finish that sentence for my son." He warned a little louder. 

"Sorry your inquisitorialness, lies it is." Varric said solemnly and continued with a much more age suited lie.

"I heard." Bull said quietly back. "Beresaad?"

"Yes, Karashok, full armor. All the servants in all of the Winter palace are also gone. Something is wrong and I don't like the idea of an invasion."

"No, that'd be bad." Bull agreed. "Krem, keep your eyes on Ataashi, don't let him out of your sight." 

Krem looked up concerned. Not to Isala's surprise, everyone knew that usually they would bring their little boy everywhere. Missions, unexplored temples and caves, fighting spiders and demons with Ataashi not far behind. It wasn't that they were irresponsible parents, it was just that they both knew they could defend their kid against anything in those places and Ataashi refused to sleep or eat if they were away from him.

When they decided it was too dangerous to bring Ataashi, shit was really going down and it was cause enough for everyone to worry about it. 

"Course chief... what's-?"

"Just keep him in your sight Krem, if you don't trust them with a knife at your back, don't let them close to him." Isala said dark. "Varric? Might need your help, and Cassandra... actually let's Find Dorian as well, I need some crazy Vint magic for this."

☆★☆★☆

"Wait, these are the crossroads... What is going on with all the color?"

Isala had followed the trail of blood and ended up by an active Eluvian in a stashed away room. Him, Bull, Cassandra, Varric and Dorian had walked through it and now found themselves in what Isala assumed was the crossroads. He wasn't entirely certain though because it looked very different and was a lot more colorful than he remembered it, and no mist was floating around his legs.

This time the place was dashed with colors, dead plants had sprouted life and the potential for so much more was evident. Bushes had flared up in pink and green leaves, the flower buds were testifying that within a period of two weeks colorful flowers would be exploding all over the area. There was a quiet humming of magic in the air, a promise of something larger long gone, returning to this place. 

Isala was stunned by the potential beauty of the place. Could just imagine what it had once been, and he wondered why it had now began to grow anew.

"Looks rather murky to me. I don't see any colors at all." Dorian said just behind him as he stepped through the Eluvian. 

"Move your head real quick, it'll be there in the corner of your eye, pink." Bull grunted.

"It's Elvhen, you won't be able to... wait what?" Isala turned around and stared at Bull. "That... is interesting."

Maybe the voices from the well was wrong, or maybe there was more to Bull's pointed ears than history remembered, what exactly was Bull's race a mixture of? Isala silently wondered if he'd ever get to know the truth, but then pushed that thought away.

Right now he had another mystery to solve and that was quite enough.


	3. The deep roads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The deep roads happens.

**9:44 Dragon -The deep roads-**

Magical mirrors, elven ruins guarded by elven spirits, everyone being under attack by the Qunari, his hand most likely killing him and now the deep roads. This day was just getting better and better for the minute.

Isala almost missed the good old days, fighting Corypheus and his minions of red Templars and the Venatori. At least when the crazy ancient magister had wanted them all dead and the world destroyed, things had been easy, black and white letting everyone know where he stood. 

The Qunari were tricky, one never really knew what they wanted. Isala could guess what they wanted of course but he wasn't sure the Qunari were ballsy enough to go through with it or not. Most likely were that they wanted to kill everyone important and make the rest follow under the Qun. Those who refused would be forced with the help of persuasion while those who outright fought back would be slain in battle.

Such was the demand of the Qun.

However, so many things could go wrong is they failed. The entire south would possibly send an exalted march at the Qunari in retaliation. And even if the south had been through a major crisis very recently, they still had very large armies left standing. Armies that were made up of battle hardened warriors, not just stable boys running around with pointy objects.

Isala knew they would have to stop this madness, to any cost. 

But of course everything would be getting increasingly difficult by the anchor. It wasn't just an aching throb in his hand and lower arm as it had been for the closest year. The pain had quickly during the hours spread up his shoulder all the way to his jawbone in shrill angry invisible strokes of pain. Now and then the mark would flare up angrily and double the pain. 

 **"It is getting dangerous Isala."** The dragon had warned him. Isala had bluntly ignored the other part of his mind because it was getting clear he needed the mark in order to find a solution to all of this. He had needed the mark to open those odd doors that told about the rebellion of Fen'Harel, had needed it to stop the elven spirit guards from attacking them. So accidentally stepping in front of a Qunari blade wouldn't do either right now. 

 **"You cannot let this kill us."** The dragon growled at him again and Isala gritted his teeth.  _"If we fail, the Qunari will conquer Thedas. I would rather die than see Ataashi in the hands of the Qun."_ The dragon stopped fuzzing and went entirely still in their shared head. Isala sighed as he pressed onward in silence.

They both cared deeply for Ataashi. Both of them would do anything for the little boy to be safe and happy and for him never to end up in the Qun. Well, all three of them, Bull most likely would fight the entire fade worth of demons just to keep their son safe and happy and Bull really hated everything that had to do with _'fade crap and demons'_ as he put it.

"Why is it so dark? Dwarven ruins are supposed to be lit up by molten rock." Dorian huffed. 

"Really? That's what's surprising you?" Isala asked and rolled his eyes. "Why are there Eluvians in the deep roads to begin with? And statues of Mythal and Fen'Harel? Did the ancient elven slaves that Fen'Harel saved live in the deep roads after the rebellion? Where is Solas when I need him? This all have a Solas vibe over it." He said frustrated. "Why are the Qunari here and not in Par Vollen?"

Varric was about to reply something only to be cut short as they stumbled on a human by a camp fire. A human who didn't look neither hurt nor dying. Isala knew by experience that either this man was a Qunari or he was damn good at hiding. And since they had almost stumbled over the man, the latter seemed highly unlikely.

"So, I will give you a riddle." Isala began and pulled up a smaller knife from a hidden place on his hip. "A Qunari and a fog warrior met in the deep roads, the only way out for the Qunari was through certain death or information. What will the good little Qunari do?" Isala asked calmly and twirled the blade so it would catch the light of the fire. 

The man jumped startled and his eyes grew impossibly wide by fear. Usually Isala wouldn't have started with the death threats. But Ataashi's future was on stake, Isala's hand was rapidly killing him, he was exhausted beyond belief and he didn't have time for lies or half truths. Hence death threats and Seheron tactics were used to get this over with. 

"Ouch, that's why they call you guys rebels Kadan." Bull said without any hint of actual disapproval.

"Stay back! I-wait, your hand... are you the inquisitor?" The human said, relief washing over his face.

"Certain death, information. Talk." Isala snapped. 

"I.. I'm sorry." The human stuttered frightened. "I'll tell you whatever you want, but we don't have much time, what the Viddasala is doing is wrong. You have to stop her." 

Isala tensed up and just stared at the human. A Viddasala. There was a Viddasala here. Sure Tenek had once been a Viddasala but usually those where the last people to leave the Qun and he had met a few in Par Vollen. Since they had thought he was secretly a mage they had let the Viddasala test him for it, trying to figure him and the magic he supposedly possessed out. 

Bull's hand to his lower back pushed him back to the real world, stopping him from trying to pry memories up that he knew he knew he could't handle. Ever since the temple of Mythal the dragon had had a harder task to keep that from him and if Isala actively searched he'd stumble across those memories. And now was not the time to break down. 

"A Viddasala. There's a fucking Viddasala here? Man or a woman?" Isala demanded as he collected his wit.

"I... a woman? Does this matter?" The human asked confused. 

"It matters if she fucking recognize me." Isala snapped harshly then took a deep breath. "I apologize, do keep talking." 

"She stopped doing her job. I don't care whether you serve Fen'Harel or not. Someone has to stop her." 

"Why does everyone assume I am working for an elven god? Or that I'm trying to take over Thedas? Or that I want to be here at all for that matter?" Isala asked with a deep sigh. 

"Well... Aren't you Dalish?" The human asked confused. 

"Do I look Dalish? I'm from Seheron. There's no Dalish there! Where would they live? In the midst of war? Their aravels would be noticed before they even put them up." 

So maybe Isala was taking out his frustrations on this man. But the human was Qunari and he was going on Isala's nerves. Nerves that were already wrecked, especially by this new information. Because even if Isala was free and out of the re-educators cells, Isala was terrified of the thought of the Viddasala. Because he knew they could break him. Not the dragon, but him. He was as fragile as a leaf in autumn and he wasn't sure he could be fixed a second time over, there was limits even for what the dragon could do. 

"I don't know! Made as much sense as any. We've had agents of Fen'Harel all over the crossroads, sabotaging, making spirits attack us. I just assumed..." 

"You assumed wrong, now what in the void are you doing in the deep roads?" 

"Lyrium. This place is a lyrium mining and process center. The Qunari need it for... have you ever heard of Saarebas?" Isala just gave him an incredulous look. "Sorry. Even as a templar, I've seen nothing as powerful like the power a Saarebas can unleash. And now, Viddasala is giving them lyrium. A lot of Lyrium. It's part of something she calls dragon's breath. There's more too it than that but... the Qunari don't like when you ask too many questions." 

"Bullshit. They learned how mine lyrium?" Isala huffed and crossed his arms.

"They're quick learners, they figured it out. But there are... primers in the center supplies, you could blow up the gaatlok and this place would go up in fire with it. It is the only lyrium supply they have." 

Isala considered the human in front of him. He had given this much thought, how to destroy the place and the insanity of the Viddasala. He had also just told them everything and Isala wasn't much for killing if there was a person not making a threat. This man would not be heading back to the Qun after this, after the betrayal, he wouldn't be allowed to. 

"Good. That was the right answer to my riddle. Now off you go, this will be a narrow escape." He said and motioned for the exit. 

This day truly was turning worse and worse by the fucking minute. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated and very much keeps me going.
> 
> I apologize in advance about spelling errors as I am a dyslectic but it shouldn't be too terrible. It's mostly me, messing up certain words at times. 
> 
> I do hope you enjoy yourself!
> 
> If anyone want anything, suggestions, questions, requests or anything of the such about anything I write you can find me and send me messages at   
> http://isalahadow.tumblr.com/


End file.
